Bitter snow
by Topthatgear
Summary: Gilbert takes a trip to Canada and ends up crashing down a hill and almost killing himself. Luckily the crash cause is there to save him... And love him...? Yaoi rated m for smexxx
1. albino blizzard

Gilbert never really cared much for snow, it wasn't really something that amused him. He hated driving in it, it was a nightmare to him. The car he was driving in wasn't exactly something that worked well in snow, it was crap that his brother bought him. As the flakes of ice water threw themselves onto his windscreen, he cursed under his breath, continuing to use the wipers.

He sighed, and turned the car left into a small place to park for a while. He was totally lost, he'd never been to Canada before, and decided to take a trip, but instead he found himself stuck. He was in the middle of nowhere, and surrounding him was high mountains and peaks, he shivered then soon turned on the little radio. It was silent. Apart from the harsh breathing coming from Gilbird.

"damn snow… never does any good…" he moaned, violently turning dials and pushing buttons. Every station was all fuzzy, and most of the music on was stuff he didn't listen to. He thumped the radio with his fist, in a desperate attempt to make it work, but nothing happened. He sighed and lay back. He turned to the seat next to him, to see Gilbird all curled up in his box. He looked like just a yellow ball of feathers, well, that was pretty much what he was. He opened his black eyes, and then looked up while ruffling his little feathers. He looked as if he was mocking him.

"Pyo pyo!" Gilbird cheeped, stumbling out off his box to sit on his masters lap. He sneezed and fell backwards, making Gilbert laugh cruelly.

"you're a total dumb ass but I guess that's why I love you…" Gilbert muttered under his breath, picking up his fluff ball and sitting him on his shoulder.

The car was cold, and there was no heating either, he reached over into the back seat and pulled a fleece blanket out from under his chair. It wasn't exactly what you'd call awesome, but it did what it was supposed to. He'd bought it at Wal-Mart for a pretty cheap price, but it was fine for emergency's, like being stuck in Canada. The snow didn't ever seem to stop, and it was getting dark, _really dark. The sky was a mixture of reds and purples. He smiled and snuggled into himself, it was probably pretty late at night, plus the time on his watch was totally off, putting him in a really awkward position. Gilbird nuzzled into his cheek and chirped noisily, so Gilbert put some of the fleece on his bird too. He closed his eyes and though about calling someone, but then figured his mobile was out off battery, plus he'd forgotten to put credit into it. In a matter of minutes, the windows were covered in thick snow, making it pitch black. He switched on the windscreen wipers, and when the window was clear, it was still black. He could see his breath, and decided it was best to find a place to stay for the night, and as he drove out of the lay by, the radio rapidly turned on, startling him. The first words said that he understood were blizzard, snowstorm, and icy roads. _

"_I could've guessed that…" Gilbert moaned, turning on the headlights, Gilbird cheeped in agreement and fell back asleep on his shoulder. In a matter of seconds the radio turned back off, and the car was back to it's bitterly silent state. Gilbert scowled at the radio and threw it into the back seat. Gilbird screeched loudly, snapping gilberts head forward. There was a loud crack sort of sound, and the car jolted forward. as gilbert opened his eyes, he figured out they were now racing down a slope, into a bed of sharp jagged rock. He closed his eyes tight shut, and knew he was going to die, and in a matter everything went white. He felt agonizing pain all over him, and heard the sound off Gilbird weakly cheeping. The pain continued as he heard newer sounds, and he felt himself being pulled at and dragged out of the car, it was freezing. He could tell he was out in the snow, by the way the cold numbed the pain and relaxed him. He though about Gilbird, praying that his companion was ok, he expected the worst and he soon blanked out completely. _


	2. wake

Gilbert felt the warmth of a fire, and the flickering of light flashing in his eyes. His body felt weak, and frail. he couldn't breath, and was too scared to open his eyes. He imagined he was in hell, surrounded by fire, being suffocated, but he didn't want to find out if it was true. He slowly sat up, eyes still closed, his excruciating pain automatically made in scream. he opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he was sitting in the middle of some sort of log cabin. He let out a sharp breath of relief, but choked as he breathed back inwards. Gilbert was lying on a sofa covered in blankets. He looked around the room, there was a small window next to a wooden door. It was still snowing, he could hear the wind blowing through the trees. He searched the room for a clue to where he was. There was a cabinet with hockey trophies, and there was pictures of polar bears on almost every wall. He was obviously still in Canada. In the trophy cabinet was mostly photos of a young boy, with blonde wavy hair, his glasses shining like mirrors. He had a stray curl that you could probably have seen miles away, it made him look like a total weirdo. He was standing with a bunch of people who probably were in the same hockey team, Gil couldn't really tell it was a boy though, he just guessed as the he/she didn't have a girls figure. The boy looked about fifteen, and was probably the owners son. He remembered the car crash, and wondered if it was the boy who saved him, but Gil was pretty heavy, so he doubted it. In his mind, he re-heard the sharp screech made by Gilbird, He realized Gilbird probably hadn't made it, and a tear rolled down his pale cheek. Without warning, he heard someone approach from behind. He froze still, There was footsteps behind him, he slowly turned around, and faced whatever it was standing behind him.

" hi there, feeling any better?"

It was the boy from the picture, but only a couple of years older. He was wearing a red hoodie and jeans, he looked like a teenager with issues. Gilbert gulped and smiled.

"well, I'm not dead, if that's what you call better." Gil joked, he managed to move the blankets from around him, they were what was suffocating him.

The boy gave a slight sarcastic look.

"consider yourself lucky I was there… well, actually unlucky in a way…" they boy blushed, sitting on the seat on the other side of the room, he twisted his rebellious curl and sighed.

" What the hell's that supposed to mean? you wish you left me to die? Sick!" Gilbert roared back at him, forgetting his throat was in agony. He coughed, gilbert scowled over at the Canadian.

" I wasn't saying it that way… it was my fault you crashed…" the boy sighed again, cradling himself. He never looked into Gil's eyes, he couldn't bear to.

Gilbert scowled over to the boy, and shuffled a bit in order to face him.

" uh, kid, whatever the hell you're names supposed to be, I doubt it was your fault." Gil breathed, his eyes were fixed on him.

" I wasn't paying attention, so I walked onto the road, and you swerved down the hill…I'm sorry okay? It was a complete accident… and my name's not 'kid' it's Matthew…" the boy sobbed, hiding his face with his arms. Gil couldn't help feel sorry for this so called Matthew, but they almost killed each other.

Gil sighed and looked at the photos on the wall.

" so what're you? Twelve?" Gil joked, his attempts at cheering up someone were appalling. The boy sharply looked up and frowned at the now blushing Gilbert, who mouthed sorry to him.

" I'm 23 Actually…" Matthew smirked, he stood up and looked out of the window. " I'll probably be thirty when the snow eventually stops…"

Gilbert smiled, and flashed his crimson eyes, the boy shivered and looked away.

"So you're albino…eh?" Matthew coughed, he'd probably never seen an albino before.

Gil nodded and thought to himself " well fucking no," but decided it would be mean to say it out loud.

Matthew smiled and headed towards a door that looked like it was leading into some sort of kitchen.

"well, you'll probably be hungry then, eh?" the Canadian laughed. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of something and brought some things out of a fridge.

"I hope you like pancakes…"


	3. Maple pancakes are awesome

Gilbert watched as Matthew poured maple syrup all over the pancakes and watched as he wandered over to him, carrying the plate and edging it forward towards the Prussian. Gilbert took it politely and smiled at the Canadian as he walked over to his own seat.

"You never exactly told me you're name, want to speak up?" Matthew questioned, he licked the syrup of his fingers, making Gil feel a little more awkward than usual. He put the plate on the floor next to him and sighed, he did like pancakes & maple syrup, but he just couldn't eat them.

"The name's Gilbert, but you can call me Gil…" he blushed, carefully moving the plate away from him with his foot. Matthew looked up from his own plate and smiled, he had finished his pancakes already. He laughed and looked at Gilbert, who was now feeling a bit paranoid. Matthew sighed with a smile, and turned to face the tall clock in the corner of the room. His face saddened as he stood up, and the room started to feel a bit colder.

"You'll need to hide in the other room for a while… my brother's coming over soon…"

Gilbert squinted his eyes at the clock, it was half past midnight, and it was a bit late for company. Matthew picked up his plate and headed to the kitchen where he effortlessly placed it into the sink.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Matthew beamed. His glasses glittered with the light from the fire, and reflected the dim light now approaching the window. Gilbert shook his head and turned to face the door.

"That's him now, I'll carry you to the spare room upstairs if you can't walk…it's the first room on the left." Matthew blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll manage…" Gil yawned. He forced himself to stand up, and fell over again. He tried again, this time managing to take a couple of steps then having to grab onto Matthew for balance.

Matthew sighed, and put his arm around Gil.

"Hey! I'm fine! I can do something myself, I'm not five!" Gilbert groaned, his ankle was in agony, it was obvious he couldn't. He decided he'd take a chance and hop, and surprisingly he managed to get to the top of the stairs. When he was finally in the room, Matthew called up to him and told him to keep as quiet as possible or he would get caught.

"What'll he even do to me? Bite my toes off?" Gilbert joked, but there was no answer. He held onto a chest of drawers and managed to climb into bed. He heard to downstairs door slam shut. Gil waited about ten minutes before he heard Matthew hurrying upstairs. Matthew came into the room, and sat on the bed next to Gilbert. Matthew took of his glasses and placed them on his bedside table with an annoyed smirk.

"I didn't say _my _room, I told you to go to the left, not right."

"So…?" Gilbert laughed, his red eyes flashed in the weak moonlight that shined through the window.  
>"It doesn't matter anyway; you can come down now…" The Canadian smiled "He figured out you were here anyway"<p>

Gilbert cocked his head to the side and gave Matthew an 'oh no you didn't' look.

"It wasn't me who said anything," He continued "He noticed a wrecked car and figured I'd have something to do with it."

Gilbert laughed and attempted to stand up, and in the process ripped his shirt by catching it against the table. Matthew blushed and laughed, while Gilbert blushed darker with a furious scowl.

"You can borrow one of mine, I don't mind," Matthew smiled, heading over to a wardrobe at the corner of the room.

Gilbert grunted and cursed under his breath. He took off his shirt and set it next to him. When Matthew turned back around he went completely white apart from his dark blush.

"…What?" Gilbert laughed; manners weren't exactly the best..

"n-nothing, here…" Matthew stammered, he avoided eye contact and stared at the wall, then handed Gilbert a shirt.

Gilbert smiled up at the embarrassed Canadian and put on the shirt without a word.

Matthew picked up Gilbert's old one and threw it into a laundry basket, then headed towards the door.

"My brother is a total asshole, just a little warning…" Matthew laughed. He opened the door and then returned to Gilbert's side. Gilbert stood up again, this time succeeding, and hopped over to the door on one leg.

"You look like pirate…"Matthew giggled; he followed behind Gilbert into the hall and closed the door behind him. Gilbert hopped around in a circle to face Matthew, glaring at him.

"Mattie, pirates suck, I'm too awesome to be a pirate…" The Prussian exclaimed with a proud hop, then he tumbled backwards almost falling down the stairs.

Just in time Matthew caught him is his arms, and then fell on top of the poor albino.

"Matthew what're you and Mr. Accident guy doing up there?!" A voice called up from the living room.

"Be there in a second!" Matthew called back. Gilbert looked up at Matthew who was also frozen still and looking down at Gilbert.

"Ya know… I haven't really thanked you properly for saving me…"


	4. Violated by a cripple

"Ya know… I haven't really thanked you properly for saving me…"

Gilbert smirked, he was finally back to his old and daring self again. With a slight blush Matthew raised an eyebrow curiously. Gilbert growled to himself and put an arm around the pale Canadians neck and placed his other hand on the Canadians cheek. Matthew paled even more, and his cheeks flushed darker than his hoodie. Matthew just started at the albino in front of him. Said albino smirking with a look he wasn't sure he liked.

"What is this?" Matthew giggled nervously, he obviously didn't know what he meant.

"You'll see Once its over…" Gilbert purred, blowing Matthew's ear. The blonde shivered, and moaned under his breath.

Gilbert smirked once more before leaning forward and kissing him. Matthew was stuck, he could reject him, let him get on with it, or kiss back, but his mind was all over the place, he was being violated by someone he'd just met… and enjoying it? His brother could burst in at any minute, but Matthew didn't seem to care, he like being taken advantage of. With a mental sigh he decided to kiss back, and put an arm around his violator's waist. His heart was beating faster than ever and he felt the others skin burn up against his own.

Gilbert softly bit down on the Canadians lip, making him yelp, which allowed Gilbert to slip his tongue into the others mouth. Matthew hesitated at first, and then got really into it. Gilbert hadn't noticed it before, but the blonde had a tongue piercing, and he got his own tongue caught in it.

"EHH… IM STHUK!" Gilbert shrieked, awkward mood kill.

The Canadian opened his eyes and looked down at their now conjoined tongues, the first words that came into his head were "Oh Shit," Gilbert glared up the Canadian in hate.

"DEW SHUHIIIN!" Gilbert shrieked again, the Canadian rolled his blue eyes sarcastically and sharply pulled his head back, freeing them both.

"OW! Ya didn't need to do it so hard!" the albino whined, Matthew smiled down at him, before his face went totally white as he looked down the stairs. Something really didn't feel right.

"Dude, you okay?" Gilbert laughed, before he followed Matthew in looking downstairs, when he saw what was going on he turned even paler than usual. Someone that looked similar to Matthew was standing there, probably terrified.

"Okay… Matthew… I'm gonna pretend I never saw all that…" The blonde at the bottom of the stairs coughed, and he turned around and left through the front door. Gilbert looked up, puzzled at the shivering Canadian.

"I'm gonna take a guess… that was your brother, wasn't it?" Gilbert muttered, Matthew looked down at him and sighed. He wasn't as pale, he was just blushing again, immensely.

"He's never going to let me live this down…" he moaned, Gilbert sighed and put an arm tightly around the Canadians waistline. making him lean forward a bit.

"You're cute," Gilbert smiled

"Change of subject?"

"Yeah, you're REALLY cute,"

"If you say that one more time I'll beat your ass with a hockey stick,"

"I'm kinky, I'll enjoy it, you're cute,"

With that Matthew rolled his eyes and kissed the other, then stood up with a flirtatious giggle.

"I think we should finish what we started, do you?"

Gilbert sat up and looked up at the smirking Canadian then laughed to himself.

"I couldn't agree with you more if I wanted to…" He purred, adjusting himself so he could stand up.

Matthew put out a hand and helped him up, then wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"I'm not really a hugging kind of person, can we please just fuck?" the albino moaned, Matthew sighed and licked the said albino's cheek, then actually managed to pick him up bridal style.

"Saves energy, you're gonna need it,"


End file.
